Obsession
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: She was everywhere, she was everything, she was his life, she was his love, she was his obsession... Disclaimer: all rights of Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Love Sees, Even on a Blind Date!!! This story is dedicated to quik-wit who gave me an idea, and some inspiration! I hope you like it, but I am changing one thing, I made it so Andrea was still at Hogwarts, not yet the 22 I put in the ending of the other book but sue me haha. Anyways enjoy!

Key note:

Andrea Malfoy is Hermione and Draco's daughter

Casie Wood is Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's daughter

Alex Longbottom is Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott's Son

Andrea Malfoy was scared, there is no other word for it…well except terrified, fearful, well you get the idea. She couldn't believe her parents were putting her through this! They made her change schools when her dad got a bigger and better job up here in England. She had to go to… Hogwarts, it sounded gross! Who wants to go to a school where it has the word hog in the name?

She had gone to the most lovely school, it was girls only though, so she was a little nervous at being back at a co-ed school. Beauxbatons, the name just rolled off the tongue, well if you could pronounce it. Right now she was currently standing in a crowd, people rushing around her, and pushing her about. Someone bumped her shoulder and she grunted in distress, nearly falling.

She straightened her clothes out, and walked briskly in some random direction, as if she knew where she was going. Some people stared, she didn't think there was anything unusual about her. She had light golden hair, it was a dirty blonde though, and striking bright blue eyes. She wasn't to tall, but she wasn't to short, she was about average height. She had used a new spell to make her hair completely straight, her mother had taught it to her, because she too once had wild frizzy hair.

That made her think of her parents, they were so excited to have her go to Hogwarts, where they had gone, she wasn't thrilled in the least, she had to leave Abby, and Kaylee, and everyone! She was at a stupid Muggle train station, trying to figure out the way to the Hogwarts Express. She probably did look odd, she was carrying an owl, it precious baby, and she had a fairly large trunk, and other items. Suddenly someone snatched her arm, "Come on!!! We are going to miss the train!" the voice shouted as she scrambled to find the person to the voice.

She looked up at a clock they had about thirty seconds, she ran with the person, and they were headed right for a wall! But she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but found none, suddenly she was in a whole different room, they person had disappeared, and she ran for the train. "I am never wearing heels when running ever again," she muttered under her breath, as she stepped on board, taking off her heels.

She walked past the compartments, seeing kids stare at her, because wizards don't normally change schools, they just don't, but her parents thought that and she mockingly quotes, 'it will be a good experience,' she scoffed. Someone stepped in front of her path, it was a girl, she had dark black hair, and a tan, almost Indian looking, with straight hair down to her shoulder, ending in a flip.

"Hi!" the girl smiled widely, extending her hand, as if to shake Andreas. "I'm Casie Wood must be new, we don't normally get new students, well we do every year, but they are first years…and I'm rambling haha well I know how had it is to be new, you can come and sit by me if you want to," she gestured to her compartment, where a chubby sort of boy sat.

"Sure! That would be great," Andrea said happily, she was worried she wouldn't have anywhere to sit. She opened the cold sliding glass, and they walked in, she sat down on the thick leather seats, leaning her head back, she opened her eyes to see a boy staring right at her.

"H-hello…" he sort of stuttered, making her smile back and say hello, and suddenly he said very boldly, "your pretty," and he blushed a bright crimson, and Andrea laughed gingerly. "Thank you, and your very sweet, I'm Andrea," and she looked over to see Casie was rolling her eyes. "He's been working on being more outgoing but I think he misunderstood me," she laughed.

"So where did you move from?" Casie asked, curious, "Beauxbatons," she smiled happily, thinking about it. "That's cool," the boy said, he grinned, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Alex Longbottom," Andrea nodded to him, smiling. The last name Longbottom had sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it, maybe from her mother.

The rest of the train ride went about the same, except halfway through, a lady with a cart came, and sold them candy, Andrea was so excited, she had bought about fifteen things, and everyone just shared, putting their candy into a pile in the center of the train. Suddenly, the train began slowing down, and they realized it was time to change into their robes.

Andrea looked disdainfully at her school robe, she grimaced at the thought of wearing it, it was hideous compared to her old baby blue uniform. She sighed, and changed nonetheless, she wasn't in one of the houses yet, this part was explained how they had different traits for different houses. Her father had joked if she came home Gryffindor she would be in trouble, then her mother had smacked him, saying Gryffindor was the best.

They were all ready to leave, when they stepped out of the compartment, a boy was down the hallway, he was tall, and obviously worked out. He snickered at something his friend had said, and they were talking to another boy, but it wasn't nice quiet talk, it was mocking, they were making fun of him.

"What? Did your mum stay at home? Do you miss your mum? Going to cry?" he taunted, and Andrea's eyes blazed with fire. "What is his problem ?" she fumed, and Casie shrugged, and said, "His name is Drew, he's always like that…" and with that, Andrea turned on her heel, and they left the train.

Drew…

Drew stood at the edge of a hallway, taunting this scared little kid. "Miss your mum? Going to cry?" he sneered, "Yeah, well that teaches you to pick on my little sister," he said viciously, as the kid scampered away. He heard a noise and looked up, he was stunned, he saw a girl he had never seen before, she was pretty, and obviously in his year. He wanted to follow her, so he did, off the train, and to Hogwarts.

She laughed and talked with her friends, joking around, she was new, and she already had friends. He looked closer, she was talking to Casie Wood, she was an amazing Quidditich player, but she hung out with Alex Longbottom, he was kind of nerdy, but not…it was weird. He was weird.

He watched her intently. There was something about her, she laughed loudly, and had a bright smile. He walked past her, and he saw her glance up at him, then look back to her friends, uncaring of the drop dead smile he normally gave girls, that made them drool. She didn't want him, he realized and was confused, but all the girls liked him, he had an adorable look about him, bad boy, yet sweet.

He went up to her when she was about to go to the teacher and ask when she would be sorted, with the first years? And he walked in front of her, shooting her a dazzling smile, and her face, that was a second ago happy and cheerful, turned cold, and her smile faded. She walked past him, leaving him stunned.

Who was this girl? And why was she different from the others? He wondered, his friends snickered, "Dude, I think she doesn't like you…" one said with a laugh, and he glared at him. "What do you know? I'll get her to like me, trust me." He said cockily, and walked away from his friends.

"Dude, I think this might be the one girl, that you can't get, she doesn't seem interested," the kid said, his name was Blake, Blake Finnegan.

"Well Blake, watch and learn, because she will be mine, no girl has turned me down yet…" Drew said, watching her chat with the teachers, in hopes of finding out what house she was in.

She had the most beautiful smile, and she didn't even notice him, he felt small, he wanted her to want him, he needed her to need him.

This was the beginning of an obsession…

Author's note: like it? Yes, no, maybe so? Suggestions and tips are appreciated!

Rachel

l


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks so much to all my beautiful reviewers!!!! This next chapter is dedicated to them!

Last time:

"Well Blake, watch and learn, because she will be mine, no girl has turned me down yet…" Drew said, watching her chat with the teachers, in hopes of finding out what house she was in.

She had the most beautiful smile, and she didn't even notice him, he felt small, he wanted her to want him, he needed her to need him.

This was the beginning of an obsession…

Now…

Andrea had adjusted rather quickly, having friends helped. She loved talking to Casie, and she could say almost anything to her. They talked for hours the first few days, learning everything about each other, Casie said she played Quidditich and she hoped to be captain next year. She was into good grades, but not really obsessive, she was hoping to be a professional Quidditich player when she finished school.

Andrea told her about her parents, about how she had to move here, of course, Casie had heard about Andrea's mom, everyone knew the names of the people who helped defeat Voldemort. But it turns out that Casie's dad was rather well known too, for Quidditich obviously.

Then there was Alex, he was kind of hard to fit in a category, he was exceptionally well at Herbology, he said he inherited it from his father, who was only good at Herbology, nothing else. He said that he liked to draw though, and that he wanted to be somewhat of an artist when he was older. Many people didn't approve, because well, it was a Muggle thing, they didn't want a non-moving painting when they could have a picture. But he still kept his hopes.

"Maybe…I can show you one sometime…" he had said shyly, and she glanced down at his knapsack, which held his famous black sketch book, he had several, but this was his current one, it went everywhere with him. Andrea, of course, agreed that she would love to see his pictures, and had to leave to class.

Andrea had gotten used to the moving staircases, which had freaked her out a little when she first got here, I mean, what if you were stepping off of one, then it moved and you fell, right to the bottom? You could really get hurt! Then there was that third step she could never remember to avoid, and she would be stuck there until someone came to help her.

She hurried up the stairs, her feet making a little pitter patter sound on the hard stone. Suddenly she tried to step up, and pain shot up her right leg, she glanced down, and sure enough, she had stepped right into the trap stone. "Ugh!" she screamed, frustrated as she pulled at her leg, it didn't move.

"Hey you, need some help?" a male voice said almost flirty yet not, she could almost hear the smirk in the voice as she didn't bother looking up, and focused on trying to wrench her leg free. "No thanks I already have enough problems as it is, I keep getting stuck in this and now I'm going to be late for class," she said sarcastically, and felt someone's hand on her back, she stiffened, and froze as she watched a hand move down to her leg. The hand was muscular, and had a small scar on it, from the base of the pinkie finger, onto the hand about an inch long.

The voice muttered a quick spell, and pulled quickly on her foot, she gasped, bracing herself for the pain, but non came. She looked down at her freed foot, and looked up to say thanks but the person was gone. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she didn't think to hard about it, she was going to be late to Charms.

She raced down the hallways, and reached her class, barely in enough time, she clutched her side, and breathed in deeply, it was a long sprint to class from the staircases. There she found Alex waiting for her, his eyes trailed to her bright red ankle. "Get stuck in the staircase again?" he said with his eyebrow raised, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Maybe…" she muttered quietly and they both snuck a smile at each other.

Where ever she went, she felt someone's eyes on her, it gave her a creepy feeling, she couldn't explain it, but she never found who was staring at her. She heard a noise by the door, and a tall figure stood in the doorway. The feeling came back as the figure stepped into the light, and walked into the room casually. She had seen this boy before, he had flaming red hair, a handsome face, and a face that if you weren't careful, could keep you daydreaming about it for a whole class period.

He was the boy from the train, with the bold brown eyes, he was Drew…

Drew…

Drew strolled into class, not caring that he was late, he didn't have a reason to care, even when they had partners, he always had several people asking to be his. When he got in, his eyes quickly scanned the room, he found her, the girl from the beginning of school, Andrea…

He scowled in frustration, as he saw she already had a partner, Longbottom. Couldn't she see how he was flirting with her? How he would reach over for something, then 'accidentally' brush her arm, or hand? Was she blind? Or maybe she liked it…he studied her face, she was oblivious, typical.

Drew walked over to Blake, and was partners with him, they were working on turning a shoe, into a goblet, and let me tell you, it wasn't working out to well. Drew was trying, and his attention kept going back to her, to Andrea, and he couldn't focus. First it turned into all sorts of things, finally it was turning into recognizable objects.

Blake had succeeded, and was now staring at his best friend, amused. He followed his friends gaze, which landed upon that new girl, Andrea, he stared at her a lot, Blake noted. "She is being so nice to him!" Drew burst out, and Blake shrugged, as Drew went into a mini rant, on how she was 'encouraging' him to do what he wanted. Blake smirked inwardly, he knew that his friend was jealous. He wanted what he couldn't have.

"Why are you do angry?" Adam asked, from a nearby table, as he tried one more time, his shoe turned into a bright pink goblet, his face turned as pink as the goblet. And then he realized it, "Oh! Checking out the new girl? Nice, but looks like Longbottom's already got dibs, she is untouchable,"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Drew said defensively, causing Adam to shrug, "Not right now at least…" he said as they all watched the couple seemingly flirt back and forth, laughing and smiling.

Andrea

The feeling was back, it never went away lately, she tried to ignore it as she worked on turning her brand new shoes into an ugly goblet. How she thought, was that it should be the other way around, you could never have to many shoes.

Alex was a good partner, they laughed and joked, and worked until they got it right. She finally looked up, and saw Drew sitting at his desk, in deep discussion with his peers. He was the popular boy, he would never talk to her, unless to make fun of her. She wouldn't stand it, she saw the way he talked to his friends, the boy on the train.

He was a bully, she knew his type, thought they were all that. Cocky, and everything, she hated guys like that. She tried to take her mind off of it again, and finally succeeded in getting her shoes into a goblet.

"Good job!" Alex said, his eyes wide, as he attempted to get it to work himself, but no luck, it sort of turned into a goblet, more like a bowl with a stick at the bottom, but it was effort that counted.

"Here you do it like this," she said, grabbing his hand and showing him how to move the wand, and her cheeks tinted slightly as she realized how weird it must look for her to be holding onto his hand, he tried once more, and it turned into a bright copper goblet.

She smiled at him, and then looked over at Drew, and saw his death glare at her, chills ran down her back…

Author's note: the next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am incredibly so sorry for waiting so long to update! I have been so busy and I know that's a bad excuse, but when I start stories, I write out what will be in each chapter, and so I lost the sheet for a while, and finally found it, which means I can update! Yay haha here is the next chapter…

Last time…

"Good job!" Alex said, his eyes wide, as he attempted to get it to work himself, but no luck, it sort of turned into a goblet, more like a bowl with a stick at the bottom, but it was effort that counted.

"Here you do it like this," she said, grabbing his hand and showing him how to move the wand, and her cheeks tinted slightly as she realized how weird it must look for her to be holding onto his hand, he tried once more, and it turned into a bright copper goblet.

She smiled at him, and then looked over at Drew, and saw his death glare at her, chills ran down her back…

Now…

Drew was extremely frustrated, she wasn't turning into mush, like the other girls always did at the sight of him. He loved being the center of attention, as narcissist as that sounds, he just liked being noticed, he had always been noticed at school, for his charm and good looks. He was sort of spoiled, you could say, his mother loved to spoil him with objects, since she had been rather poor growing up, with so many siblings.

Drew sat there during potions, drumming his fingers loudly on the table, not paying the least bit attention to their ancient professor, he was so old, that his own parents had him as a teacher when they were in school! Drew couldn't believe that Snape was that old, but apparently he is.

His mother only liked him because he had assisted in the final battle, and yada yada, Drew knew this already, his mother often talked about the final battle, but that was way before Drew was born. He had heard of Voldemort, and everything, but they nearly had world peace these days. Ok correction, they almost had Muggle world peace, but in the wizarding world…not so much.

His partner was becoming rather irritated, seeing that Drew wasn't going to help at all with the potion, and he had stopped Drew from putting in random objects in the potion, such as, his notebook, a pen, and even some kids hand!

Adam shook his head, his friend was obsessed with the new girl, it was so obvious because he constantly stared at her, like he was now, and she constantly avoided him. He felt almost bad for Drew, for this was one girl he couldn't get. And can't get are two words that are never used to describe Drew and a girl. Unless its that the girl can't get Drew, but Adam wasn't sure that Drew had actually ever been turned down by a girl before.

Adam smirked, and decided to take advantage of his friends state, and while they had to work on the potion, Adam rambled to Drew who just kept saying uh huh to everything.

"So Drew I heard you had sex with Snape…" and on cue, Drew muttered, "Uh huh." And then, struggling to keep a straight face Adam then said, "and you liked it?" and Drew, once again, said, "uh huh," and Adam burst out laughing, knocking Drew out of his trace like state. "That is priceless!" he said to himself, running his hand through his hair.

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously confused and Adam just sighed, no one would believe him if he said anything anyway. "Nothing," Adam then whispered something about how no one ever hears the funny things he does, and then when he tells them no one believes him.

"OK then," Drew says, weirded out on his friends strange behavior. Sometimes he worries about Adam, his eyes once more found her. He couldn't help it, she was like a drug, and with every drug, comes addiction, he needed her, and he didn't know why.

Drew daydreamed through the whole class, he knew he probably was freaking her out, but he couldn't help it. She was so incredibly…he just couldn't describe it, the fact that she didn't want him, seemed to make her more appealing. He tried to tell himself he was just in it for the chase, just to try to get the one girl who didn't want him, once he had her hooked, which would be soon, he would dump her and go on with his life.

He sighed, and messed with his hair, and he pretended to look through his books, as he ignored Snape some more. The guy could just talk and talk and talk! Its not like anyone even cared, but she seemed to take a lot in her education, not obsession over it, but she looked like she didn't shrug off assignments.

He watched Snape trail back and forth, and he was just about to start banging his head against the wall, when class was dismissed. Drew raced out to get in front of her, cutting Adam off, who wanted to talk to Drew.

He had to hurry or he would miss Andrea, he had decided he would ask her out, she would surely say yes, I mean, what girl wouldn't? seriously, he thought glancing in a mirror, he was good looking, witty, and oh so very cocky.

He strolled lightly down the hallway, in front of everyone, and saw her out of the corner of his eye, and didn't notice she was trying to steer clear of him, he smirked and got ready to walk up to her. She quickly walked faster, and he took big strides, being taller then her, he caught up with her in mere seconds.

"Hey," he said, trying to act nonchalant, she barely glanced in his way. "Hey…" she said awkwardly, trying to give him the cue that she didn't want to talk to him, but he obviously didn't get it because after that he raised his eyebrows, looked her up and down and kept trying to have a conversation with her.

"So… you busy-" he started to say when Andrea interrupted him, "Yeah…" then her cheeks flushed a bright pink when she realized she hadn't even let him finish the question. He eyed her curiously, and started asking again.

"You were probably nervous, I get that, so would you like to do something Friday? We have a Hogsmade trip…" he watched her hopefully, knowing that she would say yes.

"Uh…sorry but…I…I don't know, well not to be rude but, no, I don't want to because I don't like your type." She ended it in a way that she thought to be the least painful way possible, but nothing scratched his ego, he was so full of himself, his answer was completely…him!

"I know I can be intimidating," he started, but she once again interrupted him, "No, I don't like the type of guys who are cocky, and think that they are all that! there, I said it, so you can just go get some Barbie girlfriend for all I care, and go with her, so I got to go, bye." She said, and turned on her heel, and left him standing there, absolutely baffled, he had never been turned down before.

He was just waiting for her to turn around and say she had made a terrible mistake, but it didn't happen. He stood there, and he knew he was way late for class, but he didn't care, he was just so confused.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Casie!" Adam said, walking up to her desk while the class chatted, Professor Binns had fallen asleep…again so they just talked during class. "Hey," she said looking up from a note she had been doodling to Andrea. "So…" Adam started, his mind was racing, he had just seen his friend be turned down, for the first time in his life, he wanted to help Drew. "You know how the Hogsmade trip is coming up? Well I know the **perfect** guy for Andrea, maybe they should spend the day together, get to know each other. Sort of like a…blind date you could say…"

Author's note: So sorry again for not updating! I love you all!

l


End file.
